


Lace Shirt Distraction

by soxgirl0545



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 09:53:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10682877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soxgirl0545/pseuds/soxgirl0545
Summary: Inspired by Rolling Stone photo of Harry in the high neck shirt with a lace ruffle. My first fic in years and just a short piece of fluff





	Lace Shirt Distraction

"Of course, I will. How could you doubt me? You know my undying love and kind hearted ways, Zayn. I won't even dare to expect anything in return, for example you picking up my favorite curry on your way home. It is against my selfless nature to remind you that this is my first day off in a month. I will gladly track down your portfolio and walk it down the 8 blocks to the studio on this blustery November day. Honestly, I am surprised at your begging tone."  
Louis could hear the exasperated sigh followed by a chuckle on the other end of the line as he finished his monologue. "Thanks Lou, I owe you. I would run home but Harry can only be here for two hours so I need to get the lighting set up. MUUUUWWAAAHHH"

Louis knew Zayn was desperate if he was letting his dorky side show - Louis was a sucker for when Zayn dropped the cool facade. The first time Zayn had let his freak flag wave, Louis had cheered and swung his arm around his shoulders yelling "Jump in the water is warm here in the mere mortals pool."

He tugged his beanie down slightly and popped the hood up over it as he navigated down the windy block. It was an ungodly hour and the sidewalks were filled with people in business casual headed to work. Khakis and sensible shoes all around. Louis smirked at them as he trotted down the street. He was going to drape himself in five throw blankets when he got back to the apartment and binge Season 3 of Parks & Recreation. Make that six blankets - he was going to steal the nice shearling lined one from Zayn's room as payment for interrupting his day of leisure. 

"Get excited...your best friend and saving grace is here!" Louis shouted as he walked into the studio. He heard a reply but it sounded like it was coming from someone talking under water. There was a man in front of him who siphoned every thought in his mind. Teasing Zayn, shearling blankets and being a couch potato tumbled out like marbles off a countertop. 

This man was equal parts Jane Austen movies that his mom and sisters were always watching and an album cover for some tragically cool band that never gets played on the radio.

He was stunning. His hair was dark - maybe brown but slightly wet so it appeared to be darker and curly wisps hung in his face. He had obscene lips. Rosy pillows passed through Louis' mind. He didn't look real so why not describe like he was reading a fairytale to his little sisters before bed. A slight stubble above the lips broken the princess train of thought. The clothes and eyes brought back that with a vengeance, a high neck lace trimmed shirt and wide green eyes. The shirt was thin and he could make out dark lines of tattoos under the shirt. It was almost too much to take in as he stood their mouth slightly agape.

"Did you just say rosy pillows?" Louis resisted shaking his head like a cartoon character and glanced at Zayn who had materialized next to this period costume wearing vision.  
"What? No! What are you on about Zayn!?" Louis attempted to make distraction his friend as he pulled out the portfolio dramatically. As mesmerizing as this person was he also apparently a wizard as he broke down Louis' filter and his internal dialogue had come tumbling out.  
"Harry meet Louis, my roommate." A smile breaks out on Harry's face and he offers his hand to Louis.

This is Harry. Harry of "You gotta meet Harry, my new model, Lou. You are going to love him." Harry the model who volunteers at the library and animal shelter. Harry who made Zayn chicken soup when he heard that he and Louis had been sick. Harry who invited them to do karaoke next weekend.

Harry who has dimples and a warm lingering handshake, who within 5 minutes of meeting Louis made a pun with his name and giggled to himself. Louis never made it home to his blanket cave and Leslie Knope. As they walked out of the studio and headed to grab lunch, Louis knew he was screwed. Zayn was never going to let him live it down and he didn't even care. He was right, he was going to love Harry.

Months later, he and Harry are sitting on the couch sipping tea debating what movie to watch. Harry is campaigning for Pride & Prejudice. He fit right in with the girls when they went home for the weekend, waxing poetic about how he loves Kate Winslet in Sense & Sensibility.  
Louis startles Harry by sitting up suddenly, feet hitting the floor with a thud. "Love, do you still have that shirt from when we met."  
Nodding his head and laughing, Harry trails after Louis as he pulls him into the bedroom. Blankets and TV forgotten again.


End file.
